Relation
by jinyoungsbaee
Summary: Ayah tiri? Saudara tiri? Entahlah. Jaemin tidak pernah membayangkannya. [NCT fanfict. Brothership. Mark x Jeno x Jaemin]
1. Prologue

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang gereja. Di gereja itu, di depan altar. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita telah mengucap janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia. Begitupun para tamu undangan, semua tamu undangan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan seorang remaja lelaki yang dengan setia duduk di kursi paling belakang. Ekspresinya datar. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

Bahkan sampai acara pemberkatan selesai, ia tetap diam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Disaat dua remaja lelaki lain asik bercerita, ia tetap diam. Tidak pula ada niatan untuk ikut bergabung.

Ingatannya melayang pada waktu satu tahun yang lalu.

 _ **"Jaemin, kenalkan. Ini adalah tuan Lee Donghae" seorang wanita cantik membawa seorang pria yang sangat tampan ke dalam rumahnya.**_

 _ **"Eo.. A-annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi" ia berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum. Pria itu tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengusak pelan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Jaemin-ah, dia adalah calon ayahmu" senyuman itu menghilang dengan perlahan.**_

"Eo? Jaemin-ah? Kau menangis?" Jaemin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu melihat pemuda bermata sipit di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit kuat.

"Ani"

"Jangan berbohong, apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Ceritakan pada kami"

"Mark _hyung_ benar, kami adalah kelu-"

"Berhenti mengurusi urusanku. Uruslah urusan kalian sendiri" Jaemin mengambil IPod kesayangannya lalu mendengarkan lagu.

"Dan lagi, kalian bukan keluargaku"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc '-'

A/n: halo? Hehe. Ff pertama yang Yumi publish disini. Hwhw. Mau liat dulu reaksi kalian gimana '-' kalo ada yang suka nanti Yumi lanjut ^^

Jadi... comment ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

"Nana- _ya_ , mau tidur sampai kapan heum?" Haeryung menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh putranya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut surai hitamnya.

"Nana, ayo bangun sayang" wanita itu mengecup pelan pipi Jaemin.

" _Eung~_ " Jaemin menggeliat pelan lalu tertidur lagi. Haeryung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bangunkan saat sarapan sudah siap saja"

Wanita itu keluar dari kamar Jaemin lalu kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Kedua anaknya yang lain sudah bangun lebih awal dan sekarang sedang membantu membersihkan taman belakang bersama dengan suaminya.

"Ya! Lee Jeno! Menyapulah dengan benar!"

"Kau ini daritadi marah-marah saja! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyapu!"

Haeryung tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka. Tawanya terhenti saat ia merasa seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

" _Eomma~_ "

"Nana sudah bangun?" Haeryung berbalik lalu menangkup pipi anaknya. Mata Jaemin belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Jelas sekali bahwa ia baru saja move on dari kasurnya itu.

"Ayo bantu eomma memasak sarapan. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik" Jaemin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudan, mereka semua selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Donghae, Mark, Jeno dan Jaemin sudah siap di meja makan sementara Haeryung masih menyiapkan makanan mereka. Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi kedua anaknya. Matanya lalu melirik Jaemin. Berbeda dengan dua anaknya yang lain, Jaemin hanya diam.

"Waktunya makan! Makan yang banyak ya?"

"Selamat makan semuanya!" Donghae tersenyum lebar lalu memulai acara sarapannya.

Seperti biasa, acara sarapan saat weekend tidak pernah terasa sepi. Kedua pemuda Lee itu tidak pernah berhenti membuat keributan. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti sarang semut hingga hal besar seperti pekerjaan idaman mereka.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti menjadi _rapper_ dan _composer_ yang terkenal!"

"Jangan mimpi! Melakukan _rapp_ saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Lee Jeno! Kau meremehkanku?"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya berbicara fak– yak _hyung_! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!"

"Yang sopan pada _hyung_ mu, Lee" Mark mengencangkan pitingannya dileher Jeno.

"Aku selesai"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaemin? Jaemin membawa piringnya ke bak cucian piring lalu membersihkannya. Sesaat, Donghae tersenyum. Ia berpikir betapa hebatnya Na Haeryung bisa membesarkan Jaemin menjadi pemuda yang sangat mandiri seperti ini. Tidak seperti kedua puteranya yang terkesan manja.

Namun senyumnya mendadak luntur saat melihat wajah murung istrinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Maaf atas sikap Jaemin.. aku malu sekali" Haeryung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti" Donghae tersenyum tipis.

Hari sudah siang sementara Jaemin masih betah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Bulan telah memasuki muism semi dan udara cukup dingin namun tidak membuat pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya. Pemuda itu tetap duduk di ayunan sambil membaca novel kesukaannya, I Will Always Love You. Novel yang bercerita tentang perjuangan seorang ayah untuk menyembuhkan leukemia yang diderita anaknya.

Ia sudah sampai pada bab terakhir, dimana sang ayah hampir mati karena mengidap penyakit kanker hati dan si anak yang akhirnya tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah tirinya karena sebuah perjanjian yang ayah dan ibunya buat.

Air matanya menetes. Ingatan tentang ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu kembali menghantuinya.

Ayahnya rela berkorban demi dirinya. Ayahnya rela menyerahkan kehidupannya demi dirinya. Ayahnya rela mati demi dirinya.

Sudah cukup.

Jaemin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu menutup bukunya. Udara mulai dingin dan ia harus masuk sekarang juga jika tidak ingin sakit. Ia mengunci pintu balkonnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Air matanya keluar lagi.

Sejujurnya, ia sendiri bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia sangat membenci keluarga barunya? Tuan Lee sangat baik. Begitupun dengan kedua anaknya –yang sekarang menjadi hyungnya. Mereka tidak pernah mengganggunya. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Tapi kenapa?

Tuan Lee juga terlihat sangat menyayangi ibunya. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang? Ada seseorang yang bisa menyayangi ibunya persis seperti mendiang ayahnya. Ibunya terlihat bahagia. Ibunya tidak pernah menangis seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat ayahnya meninggal.

Seharusnya ia senang kan?

"Jaem?" Jaemin buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara Jeno yang memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jeno melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaemin dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat. Jaemin buru-buru berdiri namun Jeno menahannya.

"Jaem, katakan apa salah kami padamu hingga kau sangat membenci kami"

"Aku tidak membenci kalian"

" _Eomma_ seringkali menangis melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini"

Jaemin mematung di tempat.

"Jaem, kau boleh membenci kami. Tapi setidaknya bersikap baiklah pada kami saat berada di depan _eomma._ Jujur saja, aku sudah menganggap _eomma_ seperti ibu kandungku sendiri. Dan kau tau? hatiku sakit saat melihat _eomma_ menangis karenamu" Jeno melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaemin.

"Dan jangan lupa menghapus air matamu. Karena jujur saja, itu sangat memuakkan"

Sejak percakapan diantara Jeno dan Jaemin beberapa hari yang lalu, keluarga mereka berubah drastis. Jaemin mulai sering berbicara dan tersenyum pada keluarga barunya. Ia tidak lagi bersikap dingin kepada keluarga barunya. Ia juga mulai ikut bercanda bersama Mark dan Jeno.

Tapi tentu saja.

Semua itu hanya sandiwara.

Sandiwara yang ia buat agar ibunya tidak menghawatirkan sikapnya lagi. Beruntung sekolah mereka berbeda jadi Jaemin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bersandiwara juga di sekolah.

Jaemin turun dari bus dan berlari menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung menundukkan dirinya di bangku paling belakang. Bukan tanpa alasan Jaemin memilih untuk duduk di belakang. Jaemin benci diganggu. Oleh karena itu ia memilih bangku di paling pojok dan paling belakang pula.

"Nana- _ya_!" Jaemin mendongak lalu menemukan Haechan telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah mengerjakan pr matematika belum?" tanpa diminta, Jaemin langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya lalu memberikannya pada Haechan.

"Nana yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Menjijikkan. Besok-besok kau harus lebih rajin lagi"

Haechan hanya mencibir lalu fokus menyalin pr matematika milik Jaemin. Jaemin tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia memperhatikan pemuda di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Ya, temannya itu tidak pernah berubah. Haechan tetaplah menjadi Haechan yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Yah walaupun sedikit bar-bar. Haechan juga memiliki teman yang bisa dibilang banyak. Dan yah.. Jaemin akui. Ia iri pada Haechan.

"Haechan- _ah_ "

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatku seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka tidak jahat. Mereka bahkan selalu bersikap baik" Haechan meletakkan pulpennya lalu menaruh seluruh atensinya pada Jaemin. Ia mengerti kemara arah pembicaraan Jaemin sekarang.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima mereka?"

Haechan tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Jaem, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Kau hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu"

"Waktu?"

"Hm. Hanya waktu yang bisa membantumu menerima mereka semua"

"Kau yakin?"

"Jaem, percayalah. Aku juga dulu sangat susah menerima Miyoung _eomma_. Aku bahkan lebih parah darimu Jaem. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, Miyoung _eomma_ adalah sumber kebahagiaan ayahku yang baru dan sebisa mungkin aku harus menerimanya"

 _'hmm.. waktu ya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC '-'

Hai~~ gak nyangka aku ada yang follow dan fav fict abal abal ini :')) makasih banget buat kalian yang udah follow fav dan review ^^ maafin aku telat banget updatenya:( guru aku ngasih tugas asdfghjkl banget dan minggu depan aku ujian nasional ;-; maaf kalo updatean kali ini mengecewakan ;-;

Dan… tolong tinggalkan jejak lagi. Jejak kalian penyemangatku buat ngelanjutin ff abal ini/? Hehehe '-'

Ohiya.. AKU GAK NYANGKA ADA **Iceu Doger** DAN **Nishabacon627** DI KOLOM REVIEW ;-; AKU FANS KALIAN KAKAK KAKAK ;-;

MAMAAA YUMI DINOTICE BIAS ;-; /slap

~Balasan Review~

 **fangirlmodalkuotawifi'v** udah dilanjut nihhh hehehe... hayooo markmin atau nomin ya? aku sendiri bingung ;-; markmin sama nomin sama sama greget ;-;

 **seolhanna97** aaa terimakasihhh ^^ sudah dilanjut yaa.. maaf mengecewakan :(

 **exohye** yaa begitulah hehehe gimana ya nanti? btw makasih yaaa dan maaf kalau updatean kali ini mengecewakan :(


	3. Chapter 2

sebelum membaca dianjurkan meminum anti*mo atau menyiapkan kantung muntah :' v

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Hey Nana!"

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Di depan gerbang, Jeno bersandar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Di sebelah Jaemin, Haechan ikut memperhatikan Jeno. Jeno melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaemin.

"Siapa dia, Jaem?" Jaemin menoleh sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan Jeno.

"Saudara tiriku" Haechan hanya terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Nana, ayo pulang. Mark hyung menunggu di mobil" Jeno langsung menarik tangan Jaemin namun Jaemin menahannya.

"A-ah.. maaf. Aku ada janji dengannya. Kita harus pergi ke took buku. Benar kan Haechan?"

"Hah?" Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan wajah blanknya.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi gelap. Jeno-ya, kau duluan saja. Annyeong!" detik itu juga Jaemin langsung menarik tangan Haechan dan berlari meninggalkan Jeno.

Jaemin menghentikan langkahya saat ia merasa sudah jauh dari sekolah. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengatur nafasnya. Di sampingnya, Haechan juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia menusap peluh yang mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di trotoar. Beruntung jalanan masih lumayan lenggang.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau tadi! Aku lelah tau" Haechan masih mengatur nafasnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak biasa berlari sejauh ini.

"…."

"Dan lagi, kau ini ingin membawaku kemana?! Mana ada toko buku di sekitar sini!"

"…."

"Hey kau mende– Jaem? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Haechan-ah…"

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang…"

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Aku lelah harus bersandiwara setiap hari. Aku lelah harus melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin lakukan. Aku lelah harus terlihat ceria dan tidak memiliki masalah dengan mereka"

"Jaem…"

"Aku lelah Chan! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus!"

"Apa mere–"

"Aku muak melihat wajah mereka setiap hari! Aku muak!" Haechan melihat tubuh Jaemin bergetar hebat. Suaranya juga berubah parau. Nafasnya terengah.

"Jaem dengarkan aku"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!" Haechan langsung membawa sahabatnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti Jaem.. aku mengerti..." Haechan terus mengusap punggung Jaemin dan sesekali menepuknya pelan.

"Jaem, sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu begitu tidak ingin memiliki keluarga baru?"

"Aku takut jika ibu menikah lagi, ibu aka–" Jaemin menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian keluar dua orang pria dengan tubuh yang besar dan langsung menarik tangan Jaemin dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaemin dengan kuat.

"Ayo masuk! Cepat!" pria misterius itu terus menarik tangan Jaemin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hey lepaskan temanku!" Haechan dating dengan sebuah balok kayu berukuran besar lalu memukul salah satu pria itu.

"Jaemin, lari!"

.

"Kemana mereka?" Jeno menaiki mobil yang dikendarai Mark lalu memakai seatbeltnya.

"Pergi ke toko buku" jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Yasudah kalau begitu" Mark langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Mark langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Namun ia tidak langsung turun. Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal di benaknya. Jaemin bilang ingin ke toko buku kan? Tapi kenapa anak itu malah berjalan kea rah kiri?

"Jeno-ya"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin Jaemin pergi ke toko buku?"

"Ia bilang begitu padaku"

"Lalu kenapa ia berbelok ke kiri? Kau tau kan disana tidak ada toko buku sama sekali"

"Entahlah. Apa peduliku?" Jeno langsung melepas seatbeltnya dan turun dari mobil.

"Yasudahlah"

"Mark" Mark mengalihkan atensinya dari buku pelajaran dan melihat ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Iya eomma?"

"Apa kau tau Jaemin pergi kemana selain ke toko buku?" Mark tampak berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mark… Jaemin belum pulang dan ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Apa?!" Mark langsung menyalakan ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar.

11.45 p.m

Ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Jeno dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"Berisik. Kau mengganggu tidurku hyung!"

"Ya! Jaemin belum pulang dan kau masih bisa tertidur?!" Jeno berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa tidak menelfon temannya saja? Ia pergi bersama temannya kan?"

"Jeno-ya, apa teman yang kau maksud itu… Haechan?"

"Iya eomma, tadi Jaemin pergi dengannya"

Seketika rasa panik menyerang Haeryung. Ia meremat ponselnya dengan kuat. Berbagai hal buruk melintas di kelapanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil terus berkata 'tidak mungkin'.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah mendapat informasi tentang Jae– hei sayang, ada apa?"

Haeryung tidak merespon.

"Hei, ada apa? Katakana padaku" Donghae menangkup pipi Haeryung lalu menatap matanya.

"J-jeno bilang.. J-Jae.. Jaemin pergi dengan Haechan.."

Donghae terdiam. Ia lalu menatap kedua putranya.

"Jeno, cepat ganti baju. Mark siapkan mobil. Kita ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang"

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?" Tanya Mark.

"Haechan mengalami kecelakaan. Ada kemungkinan Jaemin juga kecelakaan bersama Haechan"

"Apa?!"

.

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan. Dan lagi, tubuhnya terikat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada seseorang yang sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Apa ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haechan-ah.."

Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti Jaemin. Seingatnya, ia tadi pergi bersama Haechan. Lalu duduk di trotoar. Lalu ada orang asing yang berusaha membawanya. Hanya itu yang ia ingat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaemin tersentak. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau siapa?!"

Nafasnya memburu.

"Jaemin sayang, kau lupa denganku hm?"

Suara itu..

Suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar!

"C-chan.. Chanyeol hyung?"

"Wah, ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya? Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku, Jaeminie" lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mengelus pipi Jaemin dengan perlahan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa hm? Kau takut pada hyung? Tenang saja, hyung tidak akan menyakitimu" Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia lalu membuka ikatan di kepala Jaemin.

"Chanyeol hyung… tolong lepaskan aku…" sungguh, Jaemin ingin menangis saja.

"Melepaskanmu? Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung… aku ingin pulang…"

"Pulang? Pulang kemana hm? Ini rumahmu sayang. Ini rumahmu"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Rumah kita"

Dan air mata Jaemin menetes setelah ia tahan dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

TBC '-'v

Halo? Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? :' v

Pertama, aku mau minta maaf karna lama banget updatenya. Mana lama sedikit pula :' v

Aku lagi persiapan buat sbmptn tanggal 16 besok. Doakan aku teman teman :' v

Dan.. maaf. Ffnya mengecewakan. Aku ngatau aku nulis apa :' v

Ff ini aku buat dalam waktu 2 jam. Nga aku baca ulang lagi jadi maaf kalo ada typo :' v

Dan lagi… terimakasih karna udah follow dan fav ff gagal ini :' v aku sayang kalian :' v

Balasan review

 **ludfidongsun** hayo ada nggak ya? :' v

ini udah dilanjut :' v maaf ya kalo mengecewakan :' v emang itu novel sedih banget aku nangis mulu kalo baca :' v pengen ngatain mamahnya/? :' v

 **af jaemin** iya ini udah dilanjut.. maaf kalo mengecewakan :' v

 **namminra6v6** iya ini udah dilanjut :'v maafin ya ceritanya nga jelas :' v ff brothership nct susah banget dicari di ffn makanya aku mau buat yang brothership :' v tapi ngatau deh ntar kalo ada godaan bikin bl :' v

 **Iceu Doger** wkwkwk yang di sinetron itu pembodohan :' v saudara tiri nga semuanya jahat kak :' v

 **Bbangssang** jangan sedih :' v aku bersamamu :' v

 **Rina Putry299** heheheh udah aku lanjutin kak :' v

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** aku juga kesel :' v ayo geplak jeno .g :' v

 **Guest** iya ini udah dilanjut :' v maaf ya ceritanya bikin mual :' v


	4. BUKAN UPDATE

halo? hehe

ada kah yang menunggu ff ini?

kalau ada... aku minta maaf :''

aku lagi kena writer block :'''''

maafin belum bisa lanjut :''''

kemaren bulan puasa mau ngetik tapi tapi tapi ratednya lagi naik jadi gajadi/? :'''

maafin akuuuu :'''

tapi nanti aku lanjut kok beneran deh :''''


End file.
